Victor's Daughters: Cut Scene
by AlterEgo20
Summary: The deleted scene from the story "Victor's Daughters," where Victor and Victoria make up after a serious argument. Rated for sexual content.


**Hi! I don't own these characters, but I still like to let them have fun. I write stories under a different pen-name (I've got younger readers who might not want to see stuff like this, but I think there's an audience all the same!) Enjoy the cut scene from the story "Victor's Daughters," where Victor and Victoria make up in married-people fashion after quite an argument. I tried to keep it to tasteful romance-novel levels, and not make it too explicit, in keeping with the rules. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Together, Victor and Victoria were special. More, and better, than they could be apart. There was no real explaining it, no tallying of personality traits, of pros and cons, of might-have-beens or greener pastures. Their connection simply _was_. He knew that she felt the same. They'd founded their lives, their life together, on it.

"I'm ridiculous, just listen to me," Victoria murmured, her hand still over her eyes. Instead of dignifying that with a response, Victor merely slid closer to her.

Sensing his movement, Victoria took her hand from her face and rolled back onto her side, so that they were facing each other again. As though on some secret signal, they pulled one another close. Feet entwined, arms about each other, sharing a pillow, they gazed into each others' eyes. They'd not embraced like this in a very long time...Victor was very, very aware of how long it had been. Perhaps that was part of the problem.

"Please forgive me," Victoria said. "For...everything. I love you so, I truly do."

"Please forgive _me_ ," Victor replied. "I've not been my best lately. But I love you, too. For heaven's...darling, enough to literally raise the dead. I can't imagine living without you—I never could."

Victoria made some little noise that Victor couldn't quite interpret. Getting a little frustrated, a little desperate, he kissed her. A bit harder than he normally would have, with a bit more urgency. As Victoria responded in kind, Victor realized how long it had been since they had really kissed one another.

"Please don't doubt my feelings for you," he murmured. "I'm here, I always will be. I don't want to be anywhere but here, with you. Please believe me."

"I believe you," she replied, touching his face. "I promise. Truly."

Their mouths met again, and the kiss deepened, shifted. His hand wandered from her waist to hip and back again, enjoying the curve. She sighed against his mouth, their breath mingling. Their tongues met this time, wet and hot.

He'd show her how much he loved her. In ways words couldn't fully express.

Slowly, he unbuttoned her shirtwaist. Underneath her blouse his hand was met by her corset and her combinations. He was a fan of this new style of undergarment which stopped just short of her bosoms-freeing them from their confines wasn't any trouble at all. After pulling a few strings and undoing a button, out spilled his favorite pair of breasts, pink-tipped and full. He cupped them in his hands, massaging, enjoying their weight. She was short of breath and alluringly flushed, he noticed. Victoria never looked so beautiful and vital as when they made love.

She shifted closer, pulled him to her for another deep kiss. She ran her lips across his cheek, down his neck. Just barely skimmed his earlobe, but it was enough. By now he was so hard he was light-headed with it.

He wanted her to enjoy this first, though.

Gently he pushed her onto her back, where she sank into the pillow as he mouthed his way down her neck-her sweet-smelling, soft neck-and then onto the swell of her breast. Gently he took her nipple in his mouth and began to suckle at her. He'd discovered that she liked this fairly early on. He didn't do it for her nearly often enough.

Indeed, after a moment of him drawing at her, her hips began to undulate in a mime of the act. He had to move over a little so that her movement against him didn't bring him to completion too soon. He suckled and nibbled and enjoyed the erotic movements of her hips, her hand clutching at his hair, her soft flesh against his face, her quick breath.

Victor lifted his head and drew himself up on an elbow to look down at his wife. Her cheeks were rosy, lips parted, eyes dark with desire, breasts bared in the lamplight. He ran his hand up her side again, and held her dear little face for a moment. Then, still gazing at her, he began to inch up her skirt. Underneath he felt for the slit in her drawers, and she gasped when he found the right spot.

All the while, as Victor touched and stroked her, Victoria's eyes were closed in pleasure, her color high. One arm was slung over her head. Her hair was coming loose from its bun from the way she tossed her head about the pillow. When Victoria came beneath his hand, it was without a sound. Only the bedsprings creaked with her climactic bucks. She threw her arms about his neck and pulled him to her tightly, catching his mouth in an open kiss. He felt her shudder and shiver and rock. At length her thighs relaxed. With a sigh she laid back against the pillows again. As he removed his hand from her, wet and slick, he grinned down at her. Victoria smiled back, looking up at him from under lowered eyelids. He kissed her, gently, on the mouth. Then he reached for the buttons of his fly.

His manhood fairly sprang from its confines. Much to his very pleasant surprise, Victoria reached to stroke him. She held him tenderly in her soft, warm hand. It felt wonderful, and had been too long, but if she kept it up much longer he'd be done for.

Victoria released him, then shifted a bit, moving her skirts. Once more she spread her thighs, and Victor lay down between them. He moved forward, his manhood like a dowsing rod. He felt for her hot, moist opening. With one thrust, he was in her to the hilt.

It was like plunging a red-hot poker into a pail of cool water, relief like a dip in a pond on a hot day. He grunted with pleasure at the feel of her. Beneath him Victoria gasped and arched her back. As Victor thrust into her, all of the feeling in his body, all sensation, was focused on the place where their bodies were joined. She was so tight and warm. She hugged his hips with her thighs, and wrapped her arms about his waist. They moved together swiftly, urgently, the mattress creaking beneath them.

His orgasm blazed through him, intense and white-hot, nearly before he expected it. He gasped from the force of it, and his arms started to tremble. He managed one final hard thrust, so hard it elicited a squeak of surprise from Victoria. Spent at last, jelly-limbed and foggy-brained, he buried his face in Victoria's shoulder. He nuzzled at her, breathing her in. He could feel her heartbeat, slamming just as his was.

"My goodness," Victoria breathed.

"Mmm-hmmm," was all Victor could manage in reply.

Afterward, they retired to Victoria's room. The house was quiet, no more little footsteps, muffled arguments, or knocks on the door. Victor was grateful. He was in the best mood he'd been in for a while, and wanted to keep it that way as long as he could.

Now in his nightshirt, relaxed and at peace with the world (or his wife, at least), Victor pulled the covers a bit more closely around himself, watching Victoria change into her nightgown. When she noticed him watching her, she gave him a very intimate smile.

Leaning back against the pillows, he sighed a contented sigh. It had been as good a resolution to their argument as he could imagine, all things considered. He could only hope Victoria's doubts and worries had been put to rest for good.

Soon enough Victoria joined him, putting out the lamp before she slid herself under the covers. She cuddled up next to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We never talked about you," she murmured, running a hand over his chest. It took him a moment to realize what she meant.

"Oh," he said. Gently he caressed her arm with his fingertips. "I suppose we didn't."

"What's been bothering you so?" she asked, the sympathy and concern he'd been looking for this afternoon very much present now.

Victor thought. Recalled his epiphany from earlier in the evening. _Father's just like the cat_...Though admittedly he felt a little less useless and housecattish now, there was still that niggling little melancholy in the back of his mind. The more he paid attention to it the more pronounced it became, flowing in and taking the place of the warm affectionate feelings he'd been enjoying.

"I'm not a young man anymore," he finally said. "I'm thirty-five, I'm a father of four, I have a house and servants and a cat. I don't know, I feel...like all the adventure is behind me, somehow."

"Adventure?" Victoria asked. Victor shrugged.

"Perhaps that's the wrong word," he said, and shrugged again. "Something new and different, perhaps?"

"Outside the routine?" Victoria offered. Something in her tone seemed a little off. Quickly Victor held her a bit closer.

"Now, don't worry that I'm bored with the children, or you," he told her, pressing his cheek to her hair.

"I wasn't," she assured him, though Victor thought he detected some relief in her voice all the same. After a moment, she said, "What about your hobbies? You could always devote more time to them. Would that help?"

"Perhaps," he mused. "I used to draw a lot more. I used to compose. You and I would go walking, do things together, read...you used to read more. I used to collect specimens, do research..."

Now it was Victoria's turn to shrug a little. "Children," she said simply. Victor gave her another squeeze.

"Indeed," he said quietly.

0-0

Deep in the night, something woke him. He opened his eyes, slowly surfacing out of sleep. To his pleasant surprise, Victoria was curled up against him.

"Are you awake?" she whispered, running a hand across his chest.

"Barely," he whispered back. "Why?"

In response Victoria kissed his neck. Her exploring hand traveled across his chest, then went lower and lower.

"Oh," he said. The word turned into a low moan as she slid her hand beneath his nightshirt and took his already stiffening manhood in her warm hand.

Victoria didn't do this sort of thing very often. When she got the urge to be wanton, it was always in the depth of the night, in the darkness. Victor, pleased, decided to lay back and enjoy it.

She didn't disappoint. Keeping up her gentle stroking, she nibbled and kissed her way up his neck. Her tongue touched his earlobe, and soon she had it between her teeth. He moaned again, feeling shivers down his neck. The moan was muffled by Victoria's open mouth, which she pressed hungrily against his. She let go of his now fully erect, throbbing manhood, and pushed up his nightshirt. Slowly she pulled her mouth away from his. Close in the darkness he could hear her breathing hard.

Now she began to kiss the other side of his neck, pushing aside the collar of his nightshirt for better access. Victor gasped with pleasurable pain when Victoria bit him in the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder. He responded by digging his fingers into her thighs, pulling her down, so close and so open he could feel the moist heat radiating from her.

Victoria sat up, knocking back the blankets as she sat astride him. He could just barely make out her outline in the dark. So he decided to feel his way instead. He ran his hands up under her nightgown, from thighs to hips and up her stomach. When he reached her breasts she arched her back, pushing herself against his palms. Her nipples were hard, pressing into his palms. With both hands he squeezed and massaged.

At long last, Victoria reached down between them and once more grasped his manhood. Slowly, agonizingly, teasingly slowly, she lowered herself onto him until his entire shaft was inside of her. And then, she started to rock her hips. Gently at first, just enough movement to pleasure them both. Victor tried to meet her movements, holding her hips and enjoying being pinned there beneath her. Soon, though, she picked up speed. The sound and her pace were making him frantic with desire. Victor squeezed her bottom, her hips, her thighs.

"Oh," she moaned in his ear, so very very quietly. She clutched at his nightshirt. She spread her thighs even wider, as if trying to take as much of him as she possibly could. Victor was panting by now as well. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last. She was so warm and wet and tight, and growing tighter by the moment.

All at once she unwound. Victoria drove herself onto him with force, and then he felt her shudder and buck. And the sound she made. Right into his ear, a low moan that was nearly a growl. He'd never heard her make such a noise, and he felt it all the way down to his groin. That, coupled with the feeling of her coming to completion all around him, brought him to completion as well, fast and hot.

For a long moment they simply lay there, spent, getting their wind back. Victoria reached to run her fingers through his hair even as he ran lazy palms up and down her back. She kissed him gently, sweetly, on the cheek, and then eased herself off of him. She curled back up against his side, and then reached to pull the covers back over them. In the space of a moment, Victor was asleep again.

0-0

The next morning Victor woke refreshed. It was the best he'd slept in weeks. The sun, though weak and pale as always, was out, lending a bit of cheerfulness. Victoria was still by his side when he woke, which added even more cheerfulness. And as a matter of fact, he noticed, his manhood had stirred well before the rest of him had. He turned his head to look at Victoria. She was on her back, still asleep, buried in her blankets. Had he dreamed that second interlude last night? He peeked under the covers. Victoria's nightgown was bunched up about her waist. All of her charms freely on display. He grew more aroused the longer he looked.

Finally he slid over and pressed himself against her side, nestling his face in her hair. When she sleepily opened her eyes, she smiled.

"Good morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he said into her hair. He nuzzled her neck. Reached to stroke her bare thigh.

"Please," he whispered in her ear. "Please, may I have you?"

Victoria laughed a little, deep and low in her throat. "Oh yes. Take me."

She didn't need to tell him twice. He rolled on top of her, just enjoying the feeling of her underneath him for a moment. He wrapped his arms about her so that he could grip her shoulders. Her breasts and belly were soft, and he lowered his whole weight onto her, pressing her into the mattress with his body. Victoria reached to hold him about the waist. Victor gently pushed her legs apart with one of his, and soon enough he pushed himself inside of her.

Since there hadn't been much preamble, Victoria was warm but dry. For a moment he remained still, even though every instinct he had was telling him to thrust. Instead, he moved slowly, almost languidly, drawing out the act with slow, deliberate strokes. But at last the tease was too much, and Victor couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust into her with more urgency now, still holding her close and with his face pressed into her hair.

"Oh darling," he said, mouth against her temple. "Oh, Victoria. Darling. _Yes_."

He came with a low moan and a shiver, feeling as if he'd just slipped into a warm bath. He let the feeling wash over him, Victoria soft and yielding and warm underneath him. He felt slightly guilty that she'd not finished, but when he murmured something to that effect Victoria just gave him a kiss.

"I still enjoyed it," she assured him, kissing him again. They touched their foreheads together.

"I'm not complaining," Victoria added, hugging him closer, "but I can't think of a time we've done that three times in one night."

"I think it might be a record," Victor agreed. He pecked her on the cheek and gave her breast one last affectionate squeeze before disengaging himself. For a moment they lay side by side, bedclothes and nightclothes in disarray, gazing up at the bed canopy. After a time Victoria sat up and stretched, her spine popping. She sighed in a satisfied kind of way. With that, she rose and set about readying herself for the day. Soon enough Victor did the same, roused mostly by the thought of breakfast.

He'd got quite a bit of exercise, after all. He was famished.

* * *

 **The End! Hope that was fun! This couple needs more love. :)**


End file.
